resident evil: dias pasados
by 123aurielquintero123
Summary: era navidad y sherry tenia que ir a una misión para recopilar información sobre una corporación de umbrella que no había sido eliminada
1. comenzando

**Hola aquí auriel con su juego favorito Resident evil, tengo una mini historia Sheik (Sherryxjake) tiene todo lo que me gusta y espero que a ustedes también =D**

**ˋˋResident Evil: días pasados´´**

Era invierno, una época de felicidad y amor, se suponía que sería el mejor año de la vida de jake ya que ahora vivía con sherry, leon decía que las navidades con ella eran hermosas, pero esa era diferente; sherry tenía una misión para los días de 23 y 24 posiblemente una semana; ella intento rechazarla pero era algo en que también estaba en juego la vida de jake y la de ella…

1 hora antes

-pero señor, es navidad necesito esto días libre tengo mucho que hacer y…- dijo sherry que no termino la frase porque su feje la interrumpió

-¡Agente Birkin! Esto es una misión de vida o muerte, si usted no cumple la misión, todos podrían morir- dijo su jefe enojado

-si señor…- dijo sherry dejando de caminar

-pasa algo sherry- dijo jake tocándole el hombro

-que… no todo está bien- dijo sherry dando un salto de susto

-pareces cansada, ven, te traeré un café- dijo jake agarrándola de la mano

-jake tengo que decirte algo… me iré a una misión por toda una semana- dijo sherry soltándole la mano a jake

-es por eso que estas nerviosa…- dijo jake soltándola

-si…-dijo sherry nerviosa

- está bien, al menos volverás para año nuevo- dijo jake abrazándola

-sí, tienes razón- dijo sherry sonriendo

1 hora después

Estaban en la cafetería tomando un chocolate caliente, mientras hablaban sobre su trabajo y como era trabajar como mercenario

-pues verás, es fácil ser un mercenario, solo tienes un arma, te ocultas, disparas y sales corriendo- dijo jake sonriendo

-lo haces ver fácil- dijo sherry también sonriendo

-sherry ¿Cuándo iras a esa misión?- dijo jake dejando de tomar su chocolate

-¿misión? o esa misión, bueno me iré como en 2 semanas- dijo sherry sorprendida por la pregunta de jake

-en 2 semanas ¿eh? Entonces hagamos que sean las 2 mejores semanas de tu vida- dijo jake tomando a sherry de la mano y sacándola a afuera

Llegaron a la casa donde jake le dio un masaje a sherry

-¡jake…!- dijo sherry molesta, porque jake le estaba agarrando el pecho

-oh… perdón :C - dijo jake sonrojado- sherry…-

-¿sí? ¡!- dijo sherry que al voltear jake le dio un beso, claro ella se dejo llevar…

Jake la empujo a la cama para terminar besándola hay, sin embargo sherry lo golpeo con una almohada empujando a jake

-¡JAKE!, no estoy lista…- dijo sherry separándose de jake mientras se levantaba de la cama

-y… me puedes decir cuando estarás lista :D - dijo jake sonriendo

-deja de hablar- dijo sherry buscando algo

-¿que buscas?- dijo jake mirando a sherry

-Una almohada- dijo sherry metiendo la mano por debajo de la cama

- ¿Una almohada?- pregunto aun mirado a sherry hasta que miro su trasero

-sí, te golpeare si vuelves a intentar violarme- dijo sherry sacando la almohada

-Oh- dijo jake acostándose en la cama

Sherry se levanto y después de unos días con jake mientras jake le hacía muchas cosas , pasaron las 2 semanas y sherry ya tenía que irse

-adiós sherry…- dijo jake despidiéndose

-jake, prométeme que recordaras esto: El ayer es pasado, el hoy es un misterio, pero el mañana…trae sorpresas- dijo sherry tocando la cara de jake

-quizás deba ir contigo…- dijo jake pero sherry lo detuvo

-no jake…- dijo sherry mirándolo a los ojos

-pero… dijo jake mirándola

-¡jake! Hago esto por ti… no quiero perderte- dijo sherry pero fue interrumpida por las hélices del helicóptero

-sherry yo…- dijo jake pero sherry lo interrumpió

-adiós jake- dijo sherry corriendo hacia el helicóptero

-también… te amo…- dijo jake hubiera sido más preferible que se lo dijera mientras ella estaba con él pero los ojos azules de esa mujer lo hipnotizaban, para él esa chica era más que una amiga, para el nada era más importante que ella…

Ella llegada a las instalaciones de umbrella que estaban escondidas en un bosque afueras de la ciudad. Según las coordenadas que le había dado Ada el cuartel estaba al primer árbol de la derecha.

Cuando al fin encontró el árbol solo era cuestión de tiempo para que entrara en neo-umbrella

*bienvenido a neo-umbrella por favor, ingrese el código maestro o tarjeta de identificación*

-8452214845125- dijo sherry ingresando los códigos

*bienvenido a neo-umbrella* *recuerde, nuestro negocio es la vida misma*

-vida misma mis nalgas- dijo sherry enojada

Al entrara, sherry golpeo a un científico y le quito la bata y la identificación

-¡oye John recuerda terminar la capeta 13 y llévala a el escritorio del jefe!- le gritaron- el proyecto harper está muy ha retrasado-

-proyecto harper…- en ese momento le vino la imagen de helena en su cabeza pero recordó que ella estaba con la arcana en una misión de la cual no le dieron información- será posible que devora este aquí…-

Ella siguio su camino y llego a ver la carpeta 13 en una camilla, la leyó muy detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era cierto… devora estaba allí

-bien, parte número uno del plan completa-dijo sherry guardando la carpeta

Ella se acerco a unas de las salas donde había muchas puertas buscando más información, pero al abrir una de todas las puertas que había vio a alguien acostado en una cama toda vestida de negro

-¡oye tu! Soy sherry ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo sherry confundida de que estuviera como prisionera hay

-… soy devora harper…- dijo devora haciendo que sherry se sorprendiera más

-_bien parte 2 del plan completa, inicia fase 3 del plan- _pensó sherry entrando allí

-ven conmigo- dijo sherry mirándola

Devora se levanto de la cama y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompaño a sherry

Cuando iban a mitad de camino sono una alarma y salieron guardias de todos lados

- demonios…- dijo sherry sacando su metralleta y empezando a disparar

En un 2 por 3 los mato a todos pudiendo salir de esa sala

-¿que diablos fue eso?- dijo sherry cansada de correr

-guardias, ellos entran y salen todo el tiempo de las instalaciones- dijo devora sin mirar a sherry

-okey, entonces hagamos esto rápido- dijo sherry sacando su blacktail, se preguntaba como devora sabia que salían y entraban todo el tiempo si se suponía que era una prisionera

Cuando llegaron a la sala en cruz vieron mucha gente usando armas y uniformes extraños, ella levanto su arma y apunto, las personas también la empezaron a apuntar hasta que se oyó una voz muy familiar

-¡sherry!- dijo clarie saludándola

-¡alto al fuego!- dijo Sheva bajando las armas

-¡Sheva, clarie! ¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo sherry saludando también- ¿helena esta con ustedes?-

-si ¿Por qué?- pregunto a Sheva señalando a helena que estaba al final de la fila

-bueno... es que…- dijo sherry señalando a devora que estaba recostada en la pared

-oh, creo que no la ha visto- dijo clarie tocando el hombro de sherry- y no estamos solas :)

Entonces se escucho venir a jake y a Piers

-¡jake, Piers!- dijo sherry abrazando a jake

-como estas, super chica- dijo jake abrazándola

-estoy bien… oye ¿que haces aquí?- dijo sherry mirando a jake

-laura dijo que necesitaba ayuda así que…- dijo jake sin soltar sherry

Sherry se acordó de que devora estaba ahí y no había terminado la misión

-jake me alegra verte pero tengo que terminar la misión- dijo sherry soltándose de jake y caminando hacia devora para ponerle unas esposas

-como quieras super chica- dijo jake sonriendo

Ellos siguieron juntos todo el camino hasta que unos barandales cayeron entre sherry y el equipo de la arcana

-creo que nos encontraremos en otro punto- dijo sherry entre las barandas

-de acuerdo- dijo jake caminando hacia otro lugar

Cuando sherry ya iba pos mitad de camino aparecieron más guardias pero cuando sherry saco su metralleta no tenia municiones, ni de pistola, ni rifle. Los guardias la atacaron haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente

-ahora quien es la esposada… ¡JAJAJA!- dijo devora riendo mientras presionaba el botón que activaba la alarma

-que extraño, sherry siempre llega primero que nosotros- dijo jake preocupándose de sherry

-tranquilo, llegara- dijo laura alegrando a jake, cuando se escucha a alguien venir. Todos creían que era sherry pero no era así

Entra devora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con algunos guardias que tenían sherry esposada

-¡SHERRY!- dijo jake que iba a disparar

-ha, ha, si lo haces ella morirá- dijo devora señalando a sherry mientras un guardia sacaba su Killer7- saluda Birkin- pero sherry no decía nada

-¡déjala en paz!- dijo jake enojado

-oh, claro pero primero tengo que hacer algo- dijo devora lanzando una granada explosiva

-¡JAKE!- grito sherry viendo como la bomba estallaba frente a ella

-¡SHERRY!- grito jake mientras veía como se llevaban a sherry

-¡dijiste que no les harías nada si iba contigo!- grito sherry mientras lloraba

-oye, yo no hice nada… fue la bomba- dijo devora burlándose de sherry

-¡maldita infeliz!- grito sherry algo ronca

-¡cállate!- dijo devora golpeando a sherry haciéndola caer de la silla

- es hora de que aprendas a respetar- dijo devora poniéndole dispositivo de control mental, haciendo que sherry se desmayara- bienvenida a neo-umbrella proyecto Birkin-

Adelantos:

-¡¿oye a dónde vas!?-

-por mi novia-

-señor los intrusos entraron a la sala A16-

-liberen al experimento S45 y A54-

-señor quiere decir que-

-sí, suelta a Steve Bursnide y Albert Wesker-

Continuara…

**Les gusto, a mi sí. Gracias por leer =D ahora, se descubrirá quien esta tras todo esto, que pasara con Steve y Wesker, que hará jake al ver a su padre vivo, descúbranlo aquí en ****ˋˋ**** Resident Evil: días pasados´´**


	2. la aparicion de 16

**¡Hi! Aquí auriel con su nuevo capitulo de ****ˋˋ****Resident Evil: ****días pasados´´ con más de Sheik y el equipo de la BSAA =D bueno a leer.**

**Negrita: comentario de autor**

_Cursiva: pensamiento del personaje _

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Anteriormente en ˋˋResident Evil: días pasados´´:

-si señor…- dijo sherry dejando de caminar

-es por eso que estas nerviosa…- dijo jake soltándola

-pues verás, es fácil ser un mercenario, solo tienes un arma, te ocultas, disparas y sales corriendo-

-también… te amo…- dijo jake

*bienvenido a neo-umbrella* *recuerde, nuestro negocio es la vida misma*

-ahora quien es la esposada… ¡JAJAJA!- dijo devora riendo mientras presionaba el botón que activaba la alarma

-¡JAKE!- grito sherry viendo como la bomba estallaba frente a ella

-¡SHERRY!- grito jake mientras veía como se llevaban a sherry

* * *

La explosión había dejado mucho humo como para poder ver o simplemente mirar

-¡¿oye a dónde vas!?- grito Piers que vio a jake irse

-por mi novia- dijo jake que ya estaba molesto

-¡que! ¡No se puede ver nada!- dijo Piers regañando a jake

-que lastima- dijo jake abriendo una de las puertas

-¡Muller! Esto es muy peligroso, iremos contigo- dijo Piers mientras jake intentaba abrir la puerta

-de acuerdo, pero no me retrasen- dijo jake consiguiendo abrir la puerta

Al llegar a la sala A12 se encontraron con devora

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo devora mientras se reía- vaya hola hermanita-

- devora basta, deja de hacer esto y ayúdanos- le grito helena a devora

- pero apenas estoy comenzado – dijo devora bajando de la plataforma

- ¡váyanse! Yo me encargo de devora - dijo helena sacando sus armas

- de acuerdo – dijo jake corriendo

- señor, los intrusos han llegado a la sala A16 –

- vaya ¿han sobrevivido tanto?, que suerte tienen-risa-de acuerdo, liberen al experimento S45 y A54-

-señor quiere decir que-

-sí, suelta a Steve Bursnide y Albert Wesker-

- vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos – dijo jake corriendo

- escuchan eso…- susurro jake escondiéndose detrás de un muro- vienen de la derecha

-¡te gano a la primera Albert!- dijo Steve corriendo hasta la puerta

-enserio- dijo Wesker apareciendo atrás de Steve

-¡no hagas eso!- dijo Steve asustado- oh, al menos conmigo, mejor hazlo con ellos- señalando detrás del muro

-_¡mierda nos encontró!-_ pensó jake cuando de repente Wesker aparece detrás de él y les da una patada- _¡mierda!-_

-así que quieren pelear- dijo jake preparándose- pues aquí tienen- dando un golpe pero Wesker lo detuvo- ¿¡!?-

-que débiles- dijo Wesker empujando a jake

-¡pero que demonios!- grito jake que se dio contra la pared

-¡jake rápido!- grito Sheva desde el otro lado

-¡mierda!- dijo jake sacando su Killer 7 – son rápidos-

La batalla parecía no tener un final, la fuerza entre jake y Wesker era muy pareja, sin embargo se habían olvidado de algo, algo que Piers aprendió a controlar, su rayo.

-¡jake aléjate!- grito Piers pero para cuando jake logra apartarse Wesker lo hiso también dejando solo una pequeña ruptura en la pared

-esto será fácil- dijo Wesker lanzando una patada a jake

La patada no logro darle a jake ya que alguien la detuvo

-¡¿pero que?!- dijo Wesker asombrado- oh eres tu 16- baja su puño

-no les hagas daño…- dijo 16 que es mejor conocida como sherry Birkin

-¡sherry!- dijo jake feliz mientras se levantaba del suelo

-yo lo hare…- dijo sherry acercándose a jake con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-lo dejamos en tus manos 16- dijo Steve- hazle lo que quieras-

* * *

-señor, 16 ya fue al combate-

-perfecto... que hay de Bursnide y Wesker-

-están regresando ahora mismo, van a curarse las heridas-

-_cómo es posible que les hayan hecho tanto daño esos bastardos- -_¡cómo es posible!-

-señor recuerde lo que paso con Nivans-

Flashback

-¡por aquí rápido!- se escuchaba decir a algunos agentes de la BSAA

…

-señor han puesto bombas en todo el lugar- -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esto explotara-

-vámonos de aquí-

-pero señor que pasara con los científicos-

-no os preocupes por ellos y larguémonos de aquí-

-si señor…-

…

Entraron en cada sala hasta llegar al laboratorio donde encontraron muchos científicos observando lo que parecía un cuerpo, al parecer era Piers, ellos estaban experimentando con él, no tuvieron otra opción más que acabar con las científicos e irse de ahí. Al encontrar a Piers lo llevaron a un helicóptero donde Rebecca lo atendió y curo sus heridas

Fin del flashback

**Y que les pareció el segundo capitulo ¿muy largo o muy corto? Acepto ideas amenazas y respondo comentarios, muchas gracias y sigan leyendo ``resident evil: días pasados´´**

**Adiós ^o^**


End file.
